Dark Knight Stands
by Luuh2311
Summary: "Choose between one life or the other... You'll have to choose" - Joker Batman knew Joker's plans wouldn't be so simple. He told the police he would get Harvey. He saved Rachel. Rachel needs to hide, pretend to be dead to be safe. Divided between Harvey and Bruce, she changes the story. Every choice creates an alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

"Rachel, everything will be fine" Harvey assured me through the phone.

"I know" I replied although I knew it wouldn't be fine. "Harvey, if… I want you to know, that I've found an answer… My answer is yes" I smiled with tears running down my cheeks.

The clock was ticking. 1:30. 1:29. 1:28…

"Rach…" Harvey mumbled.

I heard a thump and my heart skipped.

"Harvey? What's going on?" I asked and heard him groaning. "Harvey!"

I tried to slip my fingers out of the ropes, but they were too tight. 0:57.

"Harvey?" I cried.

"They will come for you" I heard him mumble.

I knew they wouldn't. Gotham's PD would go after Harvey Dent, the white knight. My last hope was Bruce. Batman. Would Alfred have given him the letter? Would he come?

"What?" I heard Harvey snap. "No! No! You should be with her! Get her!" he screamed.

0:33

I sighed with some relief. They got Harvey.

"Rachel!" I heard him scream.

"It will be alright, honey" I tried to assure him.

"No! Rachel!" I heard him scream between groans.

"I love you" I whispered between sobs.

0:19

I could no longer hear Harvey. They got him out. I shouldn't have trusted Ramirez. I shouldn't have trusted anyone. You could not trust people anymore in this city. Not with that psychopath killing people because of Batman. But then again, what if he caught Batman? What if he caught Bruce? No, that could never happen. Bruce could not die. Better me and other ten other people than Bruce.

0:11

I gasped as Bruce appeared in front of me. Batman.

"Bruce" I cried happily.

He cut the ropes, wrapped his arms around me, and I clung to him as he jumped from the rooftop I was before. As we reached the ground I knew we had less than two seconds. But instead of running, like I was going to, Bruce hugged me tight, and used his cape to protect us from the flames that came from the building. I felt us being thrown by the force of the explosion, and we landed on the hard ground with a thump. I coughed as the air left my lungs and Bruce let go of me.

"Rachel" he breathed with relief. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah" I groaned. A few scratches and maybe something broken. "I really didn't want to do this again" I said with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry" he said.

"What for? You saved me, Bruce" I whispered with a sad smile.

"You are a target not only because of Dent. The Joker knows I… Knows I'm related to you somehow"

"God, this will never end, will it?" I cried.

"Rachel, please, let me get you safe. Until this is over" he begged.

His eyes were pleading, begging. He had lost too much for Gotham's criminals already. He did not want to lose me.

"What about Harvey?" I asked.

"He is with the police. I'll take care of the Joker. But I can't have you in risk while I try. I need to know you're safe"

I nodded and he sighed. He picked me up and in the distance I heard sirens. A little too late. Bruce ran away from the flaming building, and we hid on an alley.

"Put me down, Bruce" I said. "I'm fine"

He reluctantly put me down, and I hissed at the pain in my ribs. He wrapped an arm around my waist to support me, and called Alfred. Soon a black Mercedes came to get us. Bruce got me in the passenger seat and nodded to Alfred in the driver's seat.

"Bruce?" I asked as he was about to close the door.

"See you later, Rachel" he said.

"Bruce, no" I cried.

"Bye" he said and shut the door.

Alfred drove top speed away from there. He called someone and put on speed dial.

"Mr. Fox, we have a little problem" he said.

"I'll be right there" the man answered and the call was ended.

"Lucius Fox knows?" I asked Alfred.

"Rachel, my dear, do you really think Mr. Wayne and I built all his equipment, and his car?" he asked with a smile.

"His tank. It's a tank" I mumbled.

"As you said, who do you think produced everything, including the tank?"

"Let me guess, Technology Research Department from Wayne Enterprises was reactivated"

"Yes, but as you already know…"

"If someone asks, deny" I finished with a smile. "Yes, of course"

We went to a secluded part of town, a field with containers, closed with gates saying it was a private area that belonged to Wayne Enterprises. Alfred calmly got out of the car, opened the gate and once we entered it, locked it with a simple padlock. Once he was inside again I frowned at him.

"Really, do you think a padlock and chains will stop the Joker?" I asked.

"Ms. Dawes, why would the Joker search in an abandoned Wayne Enterprises' field?" he asked.

"I guess…" I shrugged weakly. "Just seems silly you don't have a better security system here"

"Do not worry. We have"

He stopped in front of a container and helped me out. With an arm around me to help me, he unlocked the container and we got inside. Once he locked it again, light was on, and he typed some password in a touch screen panel in the wall. The ground lowered and I realized it was an elevator. It was a huge space, well-lit, and with just a few items. A desk, chair, computers, a Batman armor inside a glass case, a wall full of equipment, and a batmobile.

"I thought it was destroyed" I said nodding to it.

"Oh, it was, the older one" Alfred said casually.

I let out a mirthless chuckle and sat in the chair. He turned on the TV, and it was showing the building I was in and the Firemen work.

"_Batman was here trying to save the victim, Rachel Dawes, but was unsuccessful_" the reported said and showed for a second the image of Batman on top of the wreckage. "_They're still looking for the body. Gotham's D.A., Harvey Dent, was taken to the hospital with third degree burns, and is stable_"

I sighed and leaned back on the chair. Of course Bruce would say he couldn't save me. Is there something safer than being presumed dead? Alfred gave me painkillers and I took them gladly. Soon my eyes wouldn't stay open, and I dozed off.

* * *

I felt a caress on my cheek, and opened my eyes only to scowl at the bright light. I turned my head to the side and there sat Bruce, with a purple bruise on his chin, and light bruises and scratches on his arms, revealed by the black T-shirt he wore. I was in a room, clearly in his penthouse.

"Hey" he smiled.

"Hi" I croaked and smiled. "You really like black"

He looked down at the shirt and chuckled.

"Yeah, it makes me look good" he said jokingly.

But it did. Make him look good.

"Harvey?" I asked frowning.

"He's… He's sedated. He needs to go through surgery" he said.

"Is he alright?" I asked worried.

"Yes, he just needs skin graft"

"I need to see him, Bruce" I said sitting up, biting my tongue to not whimper in pain.

"Rachel, he's not awake. Later" he said gently pushing me back.

I sighed and relaxed against the pillows.

"You broke a rib, and bruised two others" he told me. "You'll be fine" he smiled and taking my hand, he kissed my knuckles. "Thank God. I was scared"

I smiled at him, and he kissed my hand again, his lips lingering.

"The Joker is right" he said and I frowned. "I bring danger…"

"You protect the town" I protested.

"How is my existence protecting the town now?" he retorted.

"The town needs you" I said.

"The town will be more than fine with the white knight" Bruce said. "Once I get the Joker, it's over"

"Bruce…" I mumbled. "You can't"

"Wasn't this what you wanted?" he asked. "I'll quit. And we can be together…"

"Bruce" I interrupted. "I told Harvey I would marry him" I said softly, avoiding his eyes.

A second later he put down my hand. I looked at him, and he was staring at me. He was battling not to let his emotions be seen. My eyes filled with tears.

I loved him.

But I loved Bruce, not Batman. And he couldn't leave that side, simply because the town needed Batman. Bruce needed Batman.

So, I would be with Harvey.

Alfred came carrying a tray and a suit in a hanger.

"Sir, you have a funeral to attend to" Alfred said extending the black suit to Bruce.

My funeral. Bruce looked away from me, and taking the suit, he left. Alfred gave me the tray with breakfast and I saw a familiar envelop there. My letter to Bruce.

"I thought you might want to give it yourself" Alfred said.

"Have you read it?" I asked.

"No"

I nodded mutely, and took the letter, putting it under the pillow. I ate while Alfred sat by my side and watched TV. Bruce came in the room fixing his tie.

"I'll be back later… Maybe" he mumbled.

"Alright, sir" Alfred said.

"Anything call me"

He looked at me for a moment before he turned and left. Later that day, as I was lying in bed, bored, the news channel interrupted a show to give an important announcement. Coleman Reese would give an interview later revealing the true identity of Batman.

"Alfred!" I called.

He came and I nodded to the screen. He watched as Reese said he wanted to end this madness and give Batman to the Joker.

"Bloody hell" Alfred said.

"Do you think he truly knows?" I asked frowning.

"Well, he works for Mr. Wayne…"

"He knows"

He called Bruce and Fox, both were thinking what they could do. Alfred sat with me as we waited for the interview show to start. The guy was serious. He was really going to out Bruce as Batman. They were answering calls of people opining on what should be done about Batman. Suddenly a familiar voice greeted the host.

"The Joker" I mumbled.

He would do it again. He didn't want Reese to out Batman. No, he wanted to do it himself.

"If Mr. Reese isn't dead in an hour, I'll blow a hospital. The clock is ticking" he laughed.

"Mr. Wayne" Alfred said.

I saw Bruce watching from the doorway, his suit's jacket in hand and his tie loose.

"I have to do something" he said taking off the tie. "The entire city will be after Coleman. Alfred, check if he has anyone admitted in hospitals, please"

"In the middle of the day?" I asked looking at the sunny sky.

"Will you be taking the batmobile?" Alfred asked.

"In the middle of the day, Alfred?" Bruce asked with a smile tugging on his lips. "Not very subtle"

"The Lamborghini then" Alfred says getting up to follow Bruce out. "Much more subtle" he says sarcastically.

"Bruce?" I called and he looked back at me. "Be careful"

He nodded and left. I watched the news. Hospitals were being evacuated. Harvey.

"Alfred? What about Harvey? What hospital is he in?" I asked fearfully.

"I am sure he was one of the first the police got out of the hospital" Alfred said soothingly.

I nodded. But I wasn't soothed.

Exactly an hour later, the hospital turned into another wreckage caused by the Joker.

* * *

Alfred walked in the room, carrying painkillers and a glass of water for Rachel. The bed was empty.

"Of course" he chuckled mirthlessly. "The stubborn girl I always knew"

* * *

**AN: I watched _Dark Knight_ for the hundredth time, because I LOVE the movie. And then I fell asleep and dreamed I was Rachel, and instead of Two-Face dying, Batman died, and I cried and told Gordon the truth about Batman-Bruce. It was a funny dream. **

**So, I wrote this. I hope you enjoy. Tell me what you think...**

**Anxious for _The Dark Knight Rises_? I already bought tickets and it's released 27th! Can't wait!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxo Luuh**


	2. WARNING, PLEASE READ

**AS MUCH AS I LOVE WRITING STORIES, IT IS A BIT STRESSFUL AND TIME-CONSUMING.**

**I HAVE RECEIVED A LOT OF COMPLAINTS ABOUT SOME STORIES – THE WRITING, THE PLOT, THE CHARACTERS – AND I KNOW IT'S ANNOYING THAT I START A LOT OF STORIES AND DON'T FINISH THEM. **

**I THINKG THAT NEXT YEAR, MY FREE TIME WILL BE SHORTENED, SO I WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO THIS ANYMORE. BUT IF I DO, I'LL KEEP WRITING AS MUCH AS I CAN. **

**BUT FOR NOW, I'M GONNA TAKE OFF SOME STORIES THAT ARE BOTHERING ME AND SOME READERS. _SHINING SUN_ AND _SUNSPOT_ ARE PROBABLY GOING TO BE TAKEN OFF, SINCE THOSE ARE THE ONES THAT BOTHER ME THE MOST AND I'M NOT PLANNING ON REWRITTING THEM NOW. **

**I'VE CREATED A POLL SO YOU ALL CAN VOTE ON WHICH STORIES SHOULD GO. **

**THE POLL WILL BE OPEN FOR A MONTH, BY DECEMBER 16TH FIVE STORIES WILL BE TAKEN OFF THE SITE. **

**PLEASE, VOTE TO HELP ME DECIDE :S**

**THANK YOU, **

**Luuh**


	3. BURNING DIAMONDS AWARDS - READ AND VOTE

**Hello my dear readers!**

First of all, I want to thank you all for the dedication, for coming back to read and reviewing... you've helped me write all my stories.

_*clears throat*_ Let me prepare my speech...

I'm so happy to announce that for the first time I was nominated for an award in the fanfiction world! \o/

**THE BURNING DIAMOND AWARDS**

Yesterday, it was announced I was nominated for **BEST STEFAN! **

_**Bella's Diary**_ definitely is my favorite, most dear, loved fic I've wrote. I admit I'm a bit biased but I do agree my Stefan is the best :P just kidding.

In the category, I'm running against emeraldphoenix23 (Buried Secrets 2: Blood), LoveToday15 (Queen of Kings), Mickibelle (The Natural In Supernatural), MysticEyesx (Dark Awakenings) and fanpire95 (The Reunion). All are amazing authors, I had already read most of those stories, I'm definitely going to check out the rest. You can also vote for Best Drama, Best Suspense, Best Kiss, Best Love Scene, Romance, Villain, Friendship, Bella, Damon, Elena, Suporting Character, Family Dynamic, Dynamic, Plot Twist, Slash, Series, Unsuspected/Unique Pairing, Overall Favorite Story and Author and Break-Through Author.

I can even express how thankful I am for my Stefan's nomination. No, I don't want to be dramatic, I just really don't know what to say. Stefan was the character that came most naturally, I didn't have to work much on him. He is perfect, I like to think I just highlighted that perfection :P

So, please, **VOTE!**

link:

crossoverawards . blogspot . com

Thank you all.

I promise an update will come soon.

xoxo Luuh

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE VOTE! VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
